


Walking Heartbreak

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Comfort, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Rehabilitation, Trigger Warnings, Zombies, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for not updating my stories, my boyfriend recently committed suicide and any muse I've had recently is pretty much gone for other stories. I'm hoping this one can help me cope because I've gotten into the walking dead, video games and the show, and felt really inspired by it, so. Hopefully I can get back to my other stories, but this is completely new and I'm sort of excited for it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Walking Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating my stories, my boyfriend recently committed suicide and any muse I've had recently is pretty much gone for other stories. I'm hoping this one can help me cope because I've gotten into the walking dead, video games and the show, and felt really inspired by it, so. Hopefully I can get back to my other stories, but this is completely new and I'm sort of excited for it.

Frank still remembered the world before it was ravaged by war, diseases, and poverty. Before Donald Trump became president, before World War Three began, and never once ended even six years down the road. Everyone was once afraid of nuclear war and the detonating mushroom clouds when indeed, it was something that would cripple millions, billions, kill, and reanimate. Frank himself still recalled when not just his world - but everyone’s turned upside down. It began in Atlanta, Georgia when reports of a drug known as bath salts turned humans into cannibals, it made them go crazy. Soon after, the stimulant reached Florida, Miami, Jacksonville. It spread like a virus, the corrupt government remaining solid on its secrets - to minimize the effect it was taking and by how many.    
  
Twenty sixteen going into twenty seventeen was when it detonated - literally. Trump was elected president, and the tensions of Syria, of the IS, the US, Russia, the whole fucking world came to blows. Frank recalled when working in New Jersey when the radio he kept playing on the counter behind him sounded off warning of an oncoming terrorist attack for New Jersey, New York. Little did he know that it wasn’t just the city he resided in, but the whole country of the United States was suffering. He glanced behind him to question the information ringing through the quiet store, but he didn’t have time. 

Hordes of soldiers bustled in, rushing past the outside of New Jersey where clumps of people were being chased out of nearby businesses and even some from the apartments next door to him. They were clad head to toe in AK-47’s and high demolition weapons. “Down, down, down!” A gruff, manly voice demanded before Frank’s face hit the ground with a ear ringing crunch. The pain of his body colliding with the cold dirt ridden floors came soon after, limbs screaming in protest at the serviceman forcing his arms behind him.

He was thirty five and being manhandled like just a rebellious teenage student he was years ago. “The fuck off me!” He hissed through clenched teeth, whipping his head to glare wholeheartedly only for him to catch the glimpse of something out the shop window. A flash of white light came hurdling down beneath the dusty bronze sky, and like that, Frank knew he’d never see his family again. The bombs came down tainted with not nuclear power, but a disease so much serious. The planes flew overhead the screams of the jets like triumphant calls of someone who just won a steel cage match.

He’ll never forget. 

Much like him, the nation wouldn’t. The dead were coming back to life, living long fulfilling lives and resurrecting into erect, hungry monsters controlled by whatever virus constructed like cancer into the human membrane. The love of his life, Jamia, and the car wreck. God, that awful fucking - “Frank?” The voice was soft and low belonging to Amity, a quiet girl that took care of us, them, our little family of survivors. With puzzled green eyes the elder man met the younger brown eyes belonging to her, an unsure smile coiling up on his face. “You’re zoning out again.” She noted, sliding her bow and arrow off her shoulders with a clumpy bang.

“Thinking of the older times?” She questioned rubbing some of the collecting dirt off her hands, her face covered in days’ grime. Choking out a stiff chuckle, he just nodded having to look away from her aging eyes. She was only twentyfive years old and looked thirty, her eyes showed the dilemmas plagued on her by loss, by devastation, by the zombies. It was hard for him to look at her remembering when they lost their key doctor - Bryce, he took care of the group. He was the psychologist and well known doctor of Pensacola, Florida.

The two of them managed to finally run away through the wrecked buildings of Jacksonville where they fled in hoping to find some more open broader range away from trouble. They came as a package, one couldn’t go without the other. They were more than lovers, more than best friends, and something Frank once had himself, a soul mate. Amity stood a valiant five foot with messy black curls piled on top of her head with an elastic to help her stealthily move along a pack of walkers, she had a keen eye for accuracy.

  
“A little…” Frank confessed rubbing his calloused hands along his face, pulling at the bags beneath his eyes. He flopped his face into his hands in defeat. “Hard to believe it’s come to what it is now. Any person we find is either dead, dead man walking, or some kind of self loving thief who kills with no sympathy.” “You never once stood for that, I didn’t either.” She murmured back, folding her legs when she sat on a nearby cinder block. “I was just a kid when Bryce and I found you guys, I’d just turned twenty one and had to... “ Her tongue darted out licking along her cracked lips that were usually naturally plump to go along with her heart shaped face.    
  
She struggled a lot, Frank knew, opening up since she lost Bryce. Frank himself knew the difficulty it posed because when he lost his wife and three young kids, he felt like ending himself. He couldn’t dare become one of those, not one of the flesh eating predators unnaturally made by man. He gave up on believing in a God years ago, but by God he would not ever dare fuck with the natural scientific way of living. “I get it.” He commented, sitting up straight to face her, an eyebrow moving up to watch her.   
  
“You had to put your loved ones to rest. Since they weren’t already, I know.” His heart swelled with the strong amount of sorrow for such young lives growing up on a planet plagued by hate and now - cursed by mindless immortality. “How are you holding up?” He asked her tenderly. Amity’s sun kissed cheeks flushed a bright pink her dark eyes casting downwards away from him. “I can’t stop seeing him.” She admitted, eyes filling with tears. “I didn’t want to find him, so he came to me instead. His sunken in face, it was  _ him _ …” She shook her head holding her temples with her fingertips moving to put her elbows on her knees. She swallowed the lump of pile stirring up from her stomach, huffing out a humorless laugh.   
  
“But it wasn’t. The corpse didn’t have his beautiful eyes. His decaying body…” She curled up tight her palms cupping her knees, forehead now laying on top of them. “It’s hard to sleep. He killed himself thinking he could get away, and… And somehow, some way, he showed back up at home. Guess we’re some of the only people around here…” It was a body quaking thought knowing that within the timid mile radius of Tennessee, fifteen miles away from the nearest lake where Bryce came from, Frank, Amity, Mikey, and Ray remained alone. “I’m sorry, baby girl…” The fatherly instincts he once had remained still. He did the only thing he knew to do, and pulled her into a tight hug, softly kissing her knotted hair. She broke down against his chest dampening his gory shirt, and out of her eyesight, he cried with her.    



End file.
